Worry
by Minxy 12
Summary: Blaine found out he loved Kurt another way... Shame it took him to realise after saving Kurt from a near death experience. Rated T because I'm paranoid Two-shot
1. Part 1

**I don't own glee, it belongs to FOX.**

Worry

It was Wednesday and Blaine and Kurt were on their way to Warbler practise. Even though at the beginning Kurt disliked Dalton for a number of reasons such as the unfashionable uniform where one couldn't wear his Alexander McQueen, or the fact that he felt that he wasn't as unique as he was at McKinley he had to admit it was much better than he first thought.

As time went on he was feeling more at home at Dalton and even enjoyed school. He was challenged at Dalton and was enjoying the challenge. He had friends and even though they had dramas they weren't nearly as bad as the one back in the New Directions.

This told Kurt one thing. Even though the New Directions were his friends, they weren't nearly as good as the friends he made at Dalton or Blaine. Whereas at McKinley the people in glee would turn their back on their own if they were accused or found to have done wrong. Even Mercedes had turned her back on him when he move to Dalton, assuming that he was only moving to betray them.

This along with Rachel's and Finn's opinion of his moving to another school was to betray the New Directions left Kurt feeling angry and resentful to those I his old glee club. Even Mr Shue had given Kurt such a look of disappointment on his ace that Kurt had just shook his head, turned around and left the choir room for good.

Yeah don't get me wrong, Kurt missed McKinley, but he didn't miss it enough to go back and leave Dalton. Kurt shook his head as they arrived at the Choir room. It was much different to the old one he had used. His old choir room with the New Directions was old, made out of metal and had uncomfortable plastic hard chairs, the choir room at Dalton was amazing.

The room was big and old fashioned, yet didn't put Kurt off, no if anything it made the room even more appealing. It gave the room character.

"Why are you so smiley?" Blaine asked Kurt as he watch Kurt smile with a dreamy face looking around the room in wonder. Kurt looked at him, a little startled from the interruption of his internal monologue. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he replied.

"Yeah, just thinking about how great my life is now I'm here at Dalton. I mean no more Karofsky, no more slushies being thrown in my face, no more locker shoves and mostly no more people ignoring me for being me and believing I deserved the bullying just because I'm gay!" Kurt spoke with happiness in his voice.

Blaine looked at Kurt with sympathetic eyes but smiled. "That's good to know now come on time to practice." Blaine stood up from the green leather sofa and offered Kurt his hand pulling him up.

The a capella tune started as they got into formation and Blaine began to sing.

Oh yeah

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

The amount of passion Blaine put into the song had Kurt smiling as he watched Blaine sing and follow the same complicated movements as the Warblers. They had decided to put a more complicated, upbeat dance routine together for regional's to give them more of an edge. The only down side was the effect it had on a certain member. _Kurt._

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

By the time he had finished the verse Kurt had began to feel light headed and dizzy. His eyes were wide as his breathing began to turn shallow and he begun to find breathing to become difficult. He carried on with the singing and dancing with less enthusiasm and with more lethargic and slow movements.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

At the end of this verse Kurt was finding breath very difficult to find a breath. He stumbled into Blaine and the music cut off.

"Kurt?!" Blaine said as he caught the stumbling Kurt around his waist. "Kurt talk to me what's wrong?!" Kurt was trembling in Blaine arms unable to draw in the much needed supply of oxygen. His knees were weak and collapsed leaving Blaine to hold Kurt up and most of his body.

The Warblers looked concerned and Jeff was already on the phone to the ambulance.

"C-c-can't b-b-breath… Need… Need Inhaler" Kurt gasped out.

"Crap… Kurt where's your inhaler?… Kurt I need you to tell me." Blaine said worry and concern in his voice.

"In… My… Bag" Kurt managed to breathe out. Blaine looked at Wes who was already digging in Kurt's bag. He found the blue inhaler and threw it to Blaine who by now was sitting on the floor holding Kurt in his lap holding him up with his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He quickly opened the lid of the inhaler and placed it in between Kurt's lips which had slowly started to take on a blue hue as he struggled to breathe.

"Kurt I need you to breathe in ok?" Blaine said and made eye contact with Kurt. His eyes looked at Blaine unfocused and were blinking lethargically. He gave Blaine a weak nod as his eyes slowly began to glisten with the on coming of tears.

"Sssh… ok on the count of three… one, two, three" Blaine pressed the inhaler to release the spray into Kurt's lungs as he breathed in. Blaine watched him as his breathing began to turn regular and turned even.

"One more time ok? Same as before, one, two, three." He pushed the inhaler and Kurt breathed it in acting like a starved man as he sucked the spray. His head fell on to Blaine's shoulder as his body become limp with exhaustion.

Blaine threw the inhaler onto the floor and pulled Kurt's weak body tightly into his arms resting his cheek Kurt's soft hair. As the drama slowed down and reality hit him Blaine felt tears begin to run down his face at the thought of the one person who he loves lying on the floor near death.

Wait a minute love? Blaine Anderson _loves _Kurt Hummel. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and looked up at the Warblers. Most of them looked scared half to death and extremely concerned at the normally bouncing and happy boy.

Blaine barely looked up as the paramedics ran into the room and lay Kurt on the floor and placing the oxygen mask on his face. He barely noticed the crowd o students outside watching the commotion. He just noticed Kurt laying there weak in his arms nearly dying.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review

Favourite

Follow

Thanks Minxy 12


	2. Part 2

Worry II

Kurt awoke with the sound of constant beeping and a soft murmuring of hushed words. Kurt felt tired as if he hadn't slept for days and his eyes felt as if they were glued together with superglue as if he'd never be able to open them again.

The ground beneath him felt soft… _Was it a bed? Why am I in a bed? _Kurt though to himself. He felt as if he could breath easier now, but maybe it was the breathing tube in his nose what was pushing air into his lungs which was enabling him to do so.

His hand also felt warm as his much smaller fragile hand was encased in a much bigger and strong one. The skin felt slightly rough as if the person who it belong too wasn't afraid of getting their hands dirty.

He twitched his fingers and the grasp and all sound in the room apart from the beeping went silent. Kurt waited when a voice beside him asked a quiet "Kurt?" with the hand in his grasp tightening slightly. "Can you hear me Kurt? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me sweetie."

Kurt focused all his strength on the warmth in his hand and squeezed again with slightly more strength.

The side of the bed dipped as the weight of a person kneeling beside him caused it to sink. The same hands which had encased his hands now framed his face with nearly no pressure at all as if the person was afraid of causing him any harm. Then a heavier weight, not unbearable rested on his forehead.

"Kurt? Open your eyes for me… Come on sweetheart you can do it"

Kurt fought to open his eyes in what seemed like for hours until he was able to finally blink his eyes open into narrow slits. The sight before him didn't disappoint.

Blaine. _Blaine!_ Kurt thought as he gazed upon the boy who rested his forehead on his own while framing his face with the same hands which had held his. Kurt cheered inside with the thought of the boy he loved holding his hand!

"Blaine?" Kurt tried to say but found it exceedingly difficult with a dry throat and his nose blocked with the breathing tube.

"Shh… Don't speak Kurt save your voice and try to rest. God Kurt you scared me and the warblers half to death! Why didn't you tell us? Me for the matter of fact?! Just seeing you there helpless and on the floor nearly dying…. It nearly killed me Kurt! I just…"

"Blaine…I…I…am…sorry…didn't…realize." Kurt gasped out between deep breaths of air.

"Shh…I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted… I just… Kurt you mean the world to me and just seeing you there on the floor after collapsing into me made me realize. I love you Kurt… From the beginning since I met you I've loved you and it took me nearly losing you to realize this! I'm sorry Kurt about everything, me kissing Rachel, comparing you to Karofsky and-" Blaine was cut off by a small finger on his lips.

"I….I…Love…you….Too….Blaine…" Kurt gasped out with a shine in his eye and a small smile gracing his face.

Blaine looked down at Kurt with a smile on his face and placed a hand on Kurt's pale cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Blaine asked in a hushed whisper.

Kurt nodded as enthusiastically as he could "Ye…Yes!" he gasped out in a shallow breath. Blaine smile and whooped in joy before bending down both hands stroking the pale cheeks of Kurt Hummel and kissed Kurt's rosy lips chastely before moving back.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said eyes shining with love as his tone held endearment as he stroked Kurt's sweaty hair from his forehead.

"I…I…Love…You…Too…Blaine" Kurt whispered before shutting his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep dreaming of Blaine.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Thank you for reading

Review

Follow

Favourite

Sequel or no sequel?

Much thanks Minxy 12


End file.
